


A Little Bit Genghis Khan

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Hannibal (TV), Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: By Their Work, Dinner Party, F/F, Jealous Eve, Jealous Will, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Villainelle and Hannibal Know Each Other, Villainelle and Hannibal Plotting To Get Attention, Wine, it works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Villainelle and Hannibal get along a little too well at a party. Will and Eve don't like that.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Hannibal Lecter & Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Will Graham & Eve Polastri, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe her.” The woman next to Will grumbled, shaking her head of pretty dark curls. She took another drink from her quickly draining wine glass. Her eyes were trained further off into the party, away from the ornate dining table that had long been forgotten by the rest of the partygoers, where Hannibal was chatting up a pretty blond woman.

Will doesn’t need to empathize too hard to feel what she is feeling. White hot jealousy curled in his stomach like a great stirring beast. Will had been drinking from the fancy beer Hannibal had provided him earlier when Will had his attention as if that would quench the feeling. Unfortunately, the feeling never seemed to quell as Will watched Hannibal gently ran a hand over her forearm and the woman smiled ever so sweetly. 

Almost sickenly so. As if someone had ripped the image from a photograph. 

There is something off about the woman- something about how she walked, how she looked, what she did- that seemed so calculated. She let out a laugh lost somewhere between the classical music filtering through the banquet hall and the quiet chatter. She swayed around, placing herself at Hannibal’s side, before linking their arms. The hall was mostly filled with nicely dressed politicians and opera regulars who stood around mingling, yet this woman pulled Hannibal into a twirl that landed her straight in his arms. Hannibal adjusted himself quickly, placing his hands on her waist to lead her through a gentle dance. 

And like that, the beast fully awoke, roaring in indignation. Will tried to chase it down with beer, but he realized that his glass was empty. 

The woman next to Will groaned loudly. 

“Excuse me?” She called over a young waiter with a tray of wine glasses swishing with ruby red liquid as he moved. The woman exchanged her empty glass for a full one. She paused for a second before grabbing a second glass. And then, a third. When the waiter gave her a strange look, she smiled awkwardly. “It’s one of those nights.” v The waiter walked off without another word. Will considered calling him back and asking for more beer when he heard a firm clack. Red wine sloshed in front of him in the glass. 

‘You look like you could use another drink.” The woman said. 

Will didn’t like the wine Hannibal tended to serve. It was far too extravagant for Will. Will had made that much known to Hannibal who was prompt to serve him his own personal brew. Now though, Hannibal was twirling the blond woman, and he could really use a drink. So, Will tipped back the glass of wine, draining it in one go. A bit of the red liquid dripped from his mouth, crimson red plopping down on the delicate tablecloth before him. 

If Will used his imagination, he could almost believe it was blood. Blood to sate the roaring beast within him. 

“Thank you...” 

“Eve, and don’t mention it. I understand.” 

“Is she yours?” Will nodded. Eve frowned at him for a moment before realization hit her. She quickly shook her head and threw back her hand. 

“What, no! No.” She said like it was a ridiculous notion. She then froze, her face in a state of indecision. “It’s...complicated.” 

“ I hear that.” Will nodded. 

“Is he your then?” Eve nodded at Hannibal.

“No.” Will said though the beast in him thrashed, wanting to claim what was not rightfully his. 

Eve raised her eyebrows and shook her head. “If you say so.” She sipped at her wine, but she nearly spat it out when she watched the two whisper close to each other. The two spared Will and Eve a glance before continuing their dance.

“Oh, come on.” Eve groaned. “She’s not even trying to hide it. She’s doing this just to get at me.”

“It sounds like it’s working.” 

“Oh ha ha, Mr. Funny Man.” Eve bit out lightly before taking another drink of wine.

“It’s actually Will.”

“Well, Will, if you want your guy…” Eve frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. “What was his name again?”

“Hannibal.” Will said a second too quickly, too defensively. His eyes widened while Eve smirked. She let out a quiet laugh. He doesn’t even bother correcting her. The damage was already done, and it isn’t like his hand isn’t shown. 

‘Hannibal, you might want to move.”

“But didn’t you just say this girl was doing this to spite you?” 

“Not so much spite, no. Still.” 

Will watched the two closer. If he really paid attention, he thought that he could pick out more glance, not so subtly, over Hannibal’s shoulder. The eagerness for attention was clearly there for a moment before the expression was wiped away, replaced by a picture perfect enchantment for Hannibal. And, who wouldn’t be enchanted by such a guy? 

But with such an obvious act, Will wondered why Hannibal allowed it? He doubted he was unaware, and he was hardly someone to allow another to use him quietly outside of his design.

When the woman put a gentle hand to Hannibal’s face though, that’s when Eve stood up, jostling the table and clinking the half filled wine glasses in the process. “That’s it. I can’t take this.” 

Without another word, Eve marched up to the pair. The woman spared Eve a glance at first, pretending as if Hannibal’s arms were where she truly wanted to be. But when Eve continued to talk, the woman practically ripped herself from Hannibal to walk off with Eve. Before Will could think what he was doing, he stood up and walked over to Hannibal who now stood alone. The beast in him preened the entire time, eager at the prospect of having his prize finally. 

“That was rude.” Will said bluntly. Hannibal looked at him with a hint of amusement.

“I suppose. She made for interesting company at least.” 

“Seemed real interesting. It’s a shame Eve ruined it.” Will doesn’t mean a word of it, and he is sure that Hannibal knows that. As if on cue, Hannibal’s lips curled into a smile.

“Hardly a shame when I’m in far better company now.” Hannibal turned to him, giving his full attention. “Speaking of which, would you perhaps like to go somewhere more private?”

Will frowned. “Wouldn’t that be considered rude by your guests?”

“It would be rude not to be hospitable to you, Will. You are my guest after all, and it seems that you are out of beer as well. Come. Let’s remedy that.”

Will knew that this was Hannibal’s design, but how could he refuse when it settled the beast. It let out a pleasant hum in him, curling around and settling down once more. Finally sated as he walked off with Hannibal.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal had been heading across the banquet hall when a blond woman came into his view. Hannibal frowned, ready to offer some excuse to politely exit the conversation. Instead, the woman captured his attention with simple sentence.

“Hello, Mr. Chesapeake Ripper.” She said far too loud and casually. Thankfully, his other guests were farther away, too wrapped up in food, wine, and music to pay attention. 

Hannibal’s face was schooled into its usual neutral expression, but his eyes took her in. A smug smirk on graced her glossed lips. She was a great bit shorter than Hannibal, but he could tell there was something to her. Something about her casual nature and the way her hand rested on the hip of her loose pantsuit- on a holster perhaps?- reminded him of Tobias in a way. He turned to her, giving her full attention.

“Funny. Might I ask who you are?” 

“Does it matter?” Her voice dropped from a perfect American accent to a more Russian one. Despite her tone, her look told him she was unimpressed by her lack of notoriety. Hannibal raised an eyebrow.

“I feel it’s rather rude to deny me your name seeing as you know mine.” He said. On the inside, he was itching for an identity. Whether to hunt this woman down or to puzzle over her quirks, Hannibal has yet to decide. 

“Well, wouldn’t want that now, seeing how the rest of your rude guests end up.” She chuckled pointedly. She offered her hand. “Oksana Astankova.” 

“Hannibal Lector.” He took her hand. She brought her other hand running up his forearm. She smirked and bit her lip, her eyebrows raising in a curious look. 

But it wasn’t aimed at Hannibal. Hannibal looked behind him to where Will sat with a strange woman. Oksana quickly looked away when the woman’s trained stare met hers. She smiled. 

“A friend of yours?” 

“She’s my girlfriend.” Oksana said easily, confidently. 

“Why don’t you go over to her then?” 

“Why don’t you go over to the scraggly man staring at your ass?” Oksana quipped. Hannibal frowned, and she laughed. 

“Will doesn’t stare at my ass.” 

“Oh, so his name is Will.” Oksana smirked with an almost cartoonish grin. “He’s a little rough for your tastes. Bet he’d look good in a rugged way if you could get him out of that baggy plaid shirt.” 

“I’m afraid he’s rather fond of that shirt.” Hannibal said. “I’d rather him be comfortable than force him further out of his element.” 

Oksana tilted her head back groaning. “I didn’t think you’d be such a gentleman.” She rolled her eyes in disgust. “How noble.” She spat out. 

Hannibal was taken back. “Praytell. Ms. Astankova. What exactly is your aim?” 

“Well-“ Oksana’s grip moved suddenly, pulling him into an unstructured dance. Hannibal was surprised, but he moved his arms to accommodate her, curious at her goals. “My dear Eve is chasing some small scale killer that ran around Europe for a bit.” She waved her hand. “Thought I’d give her a taste of what she’s missing.” 

Oksana stood on her toes to glance over his shoulder. “Looks like your man is staring as well.” 

“Really?” Hannibal pulled her, trying to wrangle in her more frantic, random twirling into something that could be considered dancing. 

“Have to say though. A criminal profiler with the FBI? Really?” She looked at him in honest disbelief. Hannibal had to laugh. 

“The heart wants what the heart wants.” 

Oksana’s face softened into a playful smile. She gently flicked his arm. “Knew there was a reason I sought you out...I mean besides that excellent work on the bodies in city hall. I mean wow. Sewing those two together was...wow.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Was thinking of doing something similar actually as a tribute.” 

“Really now?” 

The two continued to talk about murder until the clink of heels drew Oksana’s attention. Her attention lit up as Eve walked up. 

“Eve.” She said almost reverently. 

“Oksana.” Eve greeted in what should have been casual. Instead, it came off as shaken like a lamb that realized prey was amongst the flock. Hannibal is hardly surprised when Oksana ripped herself from him to ensnare Eve. 

What was surprising is Will’s appearance after Eve to give his condolences. Hannibal didn’t need them though not when he had apparently gained Will’s attention from it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment what you think and hit kudos of you liked it


End file.
